Tool bit holders and retainers are required for power tools such as hammers and drills. The reader is quit familar with the chuck type holder which is screwed down on the bit and holds it in a locked position.
Other types of holders and adapters have been designed over the years and generally accommodate particular applications. Such designs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,969,798, 2,236,121, 2,816,770 and 3,726,533. The aforementioned '798 and '121 patents relate particularly to hammer type tools.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide another type of tool bit retaining mechanism which is automatic, in that, once the bit is inserted into the tool, the retaining mechanism is spring biased so as to automatically lock the bit in place once released.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tool retaining mechanism which is simple to fabricate, made from inexpensive materials, and thus a relatively cheap addition to the tool.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a tool retaining mechanism which is simple to operate, requiring but one operator action prior to inserting or removing the tool bit.